distractionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ieliza Vincons
Lamisle's mother. Once an accomplished traveling entertainer with her husband and family, but since a year before the events of the IC she was cursed with a sort of magic never seen before that's left her unable to perform. She's handed off her old instrument to her daughter while she tries to recover, though none, if not very very few treatments have worked so far, traditional or no. Statistics * Expertise: Acrobatics, Performance * Proficiencies: Sleight of Hand, History, Religion, Insight, Perception, Persuasion * Half-Proficiency: (everything else) Appearance Ieliza is about as tall as her daughter, with light blonde hair that grows out only slightly wavy to around her shoulder blades. Her frame suggests she's as good, if not better at the nuances of visual performance than Lamisle, though out-of-practice for some unknown reason. Her eyes are friendly and dark, not too different in shape, though with a bit less of an edge to them, and her face is a bit thinner overall, almost elf-like. The family resemblance is subtle, but nevertheless present. On her left arm is a series of unnatural-looking dark scar-like marks that seem to slither up towards her shoulder. Relationships Lamisle: Her daughter. Very proud of her and how well she knows how to use her old instrument. Lien: An old friend. Has been keeping in touch a bit more lately, as he thinks there's something with her cadvercord that elicits some investigation. Selene: A sort of neighbor, as the Vincons family caravan is resting in the same forest. Lumi: It's nice that Lamisle's made some friends in the city. The Curse (copypasted explanation from the PlayDis server, quoted IC from Ieliza) "We were scheduled to perform at a small town between travels one day--towards central Vespuccia. The show was going fine at first, but halfway through Adwel was suddenly cloaked in a some sort of... oozelike aura. He immediately started lashing out at the audience as if possessed, and Mimi tried to restrain him, but he saw her coming, and knocked her down. Before he was able to harm her, though, his entire person just swelled with some magical energy, like an explosion. At that point, I fell unconscious. According to accounts afterwards it was as if I was dead. When I awoke I was bearing these scars," she motions to them one more time, "He left immediately after taking nothing but what he needed, and we haven't seen him since..." (this is all somewhat out-of-context btw) "Well, it's not so much that as it is the scars, as far as we know, aren't just scars. You caught me on a good day, but since the incident I've been getting plagued by some curse. It makes me go cold, but feel like I'm burning, feel rigid while my body slumps loose. Even the slightest movement worsens the effect, too, and all we know how dispel it is with rest... and even that's been inconsistent lately." The scars on her arm seem to have manifested directly from the incident. Trying to play or cast magic (even though she actually doesn't know how to do the latter) causes the curse to act up. When the curse acts up, a slight hissing noise can be heard.